1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf wood clubhead. It is to be understood that the term "wood clubhead" as used in the following description and the attached claims is not limited to those made of wood but also includes those made of other materials such as synthetic resin, metal or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a golf wood clubhead having a head body which has a specific outer shape concerning the height thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, conventional golf wood clubheads comprise a head body having toe and heel portions and face and sole portions which extend between the toe and heel portions, respectively, and which define a leading edge at the intersection thereof. In these conventional wood clubhead, the height h.sub.o of the face portion at the center thereof is greater than the height h.sub.t of the same at the side of the toe portion, as shown in FIG. 2, in order to create a sweet spot portion in about the center thereof.
However, the art of obtaining a square hit at the sweet spot portion, i.e., the center portion of the face, is difficult with beginners, and although they have strongly desired easy wood clubheads to swing, their desire has not been fulfilled satisfactorily.
Moreover, there have been many different requests for improvement of conventional wood clubs, some calling for a head speed sufficient to provide a desired distance of flight and some calling for a good return of the head to enable an undisturbed follow-swing but these demands have not been met to the full extent as yet.
The present inventor has made the intensive studies with improvement of the wood clubhead construction with a view to dissipating the defects of conventional wood clubheads and providing the better performance characteristics. As the result, the inventor has found that a wood club easy to swing and excellent at other different effects, can be obtained by designating the face thereof in such a manner that the height H.sub.t of the face portion at the side close to the toe portion is greater than the height of the same at the center H.sub.o thereof. The present invention has been completed on the basis of this finding.